The invention is related generally to dispensers and more particularly, to dispensers for the controlled handling of medical items.
Medical instruments of the type which make contact with a portion of the body of a patient when taking a measurement typically include a probe. Thermometers, and especially infrared thermometers, are examples of such contact instruments and their probes are inserted into body cavities, such as the mouth or the ear. The use of such contact type instruments among multiple patients may result in the spreading of infections and diseases unless precautions are taken. One precaution that has been employed is the use of a speculum or a disposable cover placed over the probe just prior to the instrument's use on a patient. After the required measurement has been taken, the speculum or probe cover is discarded. This technique has been found to be very effective and disposable speculums are widely used.
One type of disposable probe cover comprises a sandwich of cardboard and a stretchable film. The cardboard has a central aperture, over which the film extends, for receiving the probe. As the probe is pressed through the aperture, the film stretches to cover the probe. The cardboard supports the film as it is stretched over the probe tip.
The use of such a probe cover must be accompanied by appropriate handling techniques so that the cover itself does not become contaminated before use. For example, storage of the probe covers should involve precautions which protect the stretchable film from being exposed to contamination. Selection and application of a probe cover to a probe should be performed in a way that does not require or expose the stretchable film to touching the body of the user of the instrument.
Those concerned with the use of disposable probe covers have recognized the need for techniques which secure unused probe covers from contamination prior to use and which provide means to handle and to apply the probe cover to the probe of the instrument without contaminating the probe cover. The present invention fulfills those needs.